Mysteries of Theoriel
by Constalina
Summary: Allen, Kanda, and Lavi are given a mission. They set off in the same fashion as they normally do, and they look for the Innocence as they normally do, but this mission isn't going to end as it normally did... Rating may rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I'm immensely bored, so I forced myself to stop procrastinating, and continue writing. This is my first DGM fic! Enjoy, kya-pu!

Allen was fast asleep. Lavi stared at him wondering how he should wake him up. He had two choices. One, he could yell into his ear, or two, he could use Ozuchi Kozuchi to wake him up. Or maybe he could find a duck, and let it loose in Allen's room. He knew he had to hurry, because he could almost hear Kanda tapping his foot outside, but this kind of operation took time and careful planning.

Allen would be pissed at him if he did any of them. Yelling seem boring to Lavi. The whole Order would be furious if he wrecked Allen's room. Finding a duck would take forever, which would test Kanda's patience, and even Lavi knew when he's crossed the line with teasing Kanda.

As Lavi was weighing the punishments he would get for waking him up, Allen sighed. Lavi stopped thinking and smiled.

"He looks like a baby," he muttered to himself. Suddenly there was loud, rapid knocking at the door.

"What's taking so long?" yelled Kanda, obviously annoyed. Since Lavi couldn't decide, he decided to let Kanda decide.

"Hey Yuu! Pick one or two!" said Lavi, amused at the fact it rhymed.

"What does that have to do anything?"

"But Yuu, the faster you decide, the faster Allen will wake up." There was silence outside.

"Two." Lavi rejoiced internally.

"Thank you, Yuu!" he said happily. He heard Kanda groan slightly, probably knowing something bad was going to happen soon. He grabbed Ozuchi Kozuchi, and leapt off the bed.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi!" he said, "Grow, grow, grow!" The said hammer grew to a large size, just enough to wake Allen up without completely destroying his room.

"RISE AND SHINE, ALLEN!" Lavi screamed, sending his hammer crashing to the ground.

Kanda was waiting for Allen to wake up, when he heard one hell of a crash inside Allen's room. He heard Allen's strangled screams and Lavi's cheerful laughter inside the room. He opened the door, and saw the nightmare of what was once Allen's room.

To save our sanities, I won't explain the disaster.

Lavi waved at Kanda and tried to hold off Allen at the same time.

"Hey Yuu! Wanna join?" said Lavi.

"Lavi! Why did you wreck my room?!" yelled Allen, fire in his eyes.

"Because I had to wake you up beansprout!" Lavi laughed, rolling around, which was also a very good tactic for dodging an angry fist.

Kanda rolled his eyes. This was taking way too much of his time.

"Komui wants to see us in thirty minutes," Kanda said, before walking away.

"What?!" the other two boys yelled at Kanda's back. Lavi and Allen stared at each other, knowing it would probably take them twenty minutes to get to the mess hall. So they did what any other sane hungry people would do. They ran.

As usual, Komui's room was a battlefield of paper. Komui himself was literally drowned somewhere inside the piles of paper, so his voice was slightly muffled.

"You three are going to Theoriel in Australia. There have been reports of disappearances and an increase of akuma in the area. It is extremely likely that there is Innocence there."

"What would be the point in sending all three of us, though?" asked Allen. "Wouldn't two of us be okay?" Actually, the truth is, he didn't want to travel with Kanda again. Komui's head appeared, which made all of them jump, and made Lavi giggle slightly.

"Oi Allen!" he whispered, "Don't you think he looks like he's a floating head?" Allen snorted quietly as Kanda glared at the two, overhearing them.

"Well, there have been several… strange occurrences, besides the missing people and increase of akuma…" Komui continued, pausing slightly.

"Like what?" demanded Kanda. Komui looked sort of nervous, and he jumped out of the pile of papers.

"Well… You don't need to know things like that! Just concentrate on getting the Innocence and leave there as fast as possible. And… uh… If anything weird happens, don't panic, and call us, okay?" They were quickly shoved out of the room, door slamming behind them.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this mission?" said Allen, sighing.

"Hmm, I swear I've heard of that town before…" muttered Lavi to himself.

"Start packing up," said Kanda, "I want to leave as soon as possible," He glared at Allen, "I don't want this mission to be longer than it has to be." And with that, he strided away. An anger mark appeared on Allen's head.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" muttered Allen to himself.

"Oh come on Yuu! It's not like rabid dogs are chasing us!" called out Lavi. Suddenly barking and screams were heard behind them. Allen and Lavi turned around slowly. Three BRIGHT PINK bunny rabbits, foaming in the mouth, were on the other side of the hall, and running towards them like stampeding bulls. And they did what any sane person would do. They ran away, screaming like sissies.

Kanda was waiting at the entrance impatiently. Allen and Lavi still haven't arrived, and it was getting late. The finder was already there, of usual. Kanda suddenly spotted two figures, looking worn and tired, coming towards them. When Allen and Lavi finally reached them, Kanda snickered at their torn clothes.

"What happened with you? You look like you were chased by dogs," he said, rasing his eyebrow. Lavi snorted.

"Well, something like that..." said Allen. The finder stood up and held his hand out.

"Hi, my name Nasir," he said. Lavi and Allen shook his hand, and after that they set off.

**Author's note: **I finally got off my lazy butt and finished this! Now, I NEEDZ SLEEP. BTW, Thanks to my best friend, Emovation, for beta reading this fic. (Thanks to people who beta read my other fics. Forgot to mention you guys there… :P)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Chapter 2! Yayers! … Wait, I haven't even put up chapter three yet? T.T Enjoy, kya-pu!

Kanda watched Lavi drawing on Allen's face in half amusement. Nasir was shifting uncomfortably.

"Are you sure you should be doing that, Lavi-sama?" he asked. Lavi smiled.

"Aw, it's alright. Allen looks pretty after a makeover, right Yuu?" said Lavi, laughing quietly so Allen doesn't wake up.

"Stop calling me that, baka usagi," growled Kanda.

"At least admit he looks better," said Lavi, smile growing bigger. Kanda turned away, and Lavi turned back to drawing on Allen's face. "So, what do you think Komui meant when he talked about 'strange occurrences'?" he added conversationally.

"How am I supposed to know?" snapped Kanda. Lavi stuck his tongue out at Kanda.

"You're booooring," he whined. Allen groaned. "Ah! Moyashi's waking up!"

"It's Allen, you idiot," mumbled Allen, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, then looked at his hands. They had black ink on them. Then he looked at Lavi, who was waving at him, and holding a black marker. "Lavi…" The train came to a steady halt.

"Ah! The train's stopping! Let's go!" said Lavi hurriedly, seeing the look on Allen's face. He jumped out of the seat and ran for the door. Allen ran after him, yelling.

"Allen, that's mean," said Lavi, rubbing his neck. "You didn't have to use my scarf to choke me." Allen just smiled, and continued walking.

They walked in silence. Lavi looked at the town. It was a ghost town. The signs creaked. No one was on the streets. It had every sign of having been abandoned. He looked at one of the houses. It looked like every other house in that town, but it had a rocking chair with a doll on it. There was a faint whispering sound which made Lavi stop in his tracks. It was coming from the direction of the doll.

"Lavi?" said Allen. "What's wrong?" Allen, Kanda and Nasir stopped.

"… Did you hear something?" said Lavi quietly. There was complete silence once again. Then the faint whisper repeated. They all tensed.

"… Let's get going," said Kanda. They all nodded, and began moving again, moving slightly faster.

"The atmosphere's intense," whispered Allen. "Where is everybody?" Lavi didn't reply, wondering the about the answers himself.

The only house with lights open came into view. It looked like a caged, dreary animal, eyes half open and mouth shut. They opened the fence and entered the front garden of the house. Only the crunching of their boots could be heard.

They hurried to the door, and Kanda rapidly knocked on it. The door opened slightly, and a silver of light gushed out. There was a chain inside, and a man was staring at them.

"State your business," he said, in a mean and rough voice.

"He's friendly," whispered Allen. Lavi sniggered.

"We heard about the disappearances in the area," said Kanda.

"Are you the men we asked to help investigate? By God! You're boys!" said the man. "Come in, then." The man opening the door, and they entered. The man was fearsome looking and looked angry. "I'm Hani, mayor of this town." Lavi giggled.

"'Hani' means 'cheerful and happy'. He looks like someone shoved a dead fish up his ass," Lavi said to Allen, who laughed quietly.

"You all must be tired," said Hani, oblivious to what Lavi had said. "You can stay in any of the rooms upstairs, except the room at the end of the right hand side. That's my room. I'll call you when there's food ready." They all climbed up the stairs.

"Make sure to prepare heaps," said Lavi, before going out of sight.

The doll who sat on the rocking chair moved to and fro, the wind pushing it. The chair creaked, and then suddenly broke. The doll lay in the broken chair, and a small tear fell from its eyes.

**Author's Note: **LALALALALA. I NEEDZ SLEEEEEEEP. :P This wasn't beta read, BTW so forgive the crapiness.


End file.
